Sakura's twin
by Jeah
Summary: CCS/HP Cross over! Sakura was not her real name. If that's the case, who is she? Who is her twin the title talks about? Find out inside! R & R UPDATE!!! Sorry for the long wait! I'll upload when the reviews are 175+. Thanks!
1. The beginning...

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura but CLAMP does.  
  
Author's Note: I can't believe I already have my third fic! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The beginning  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday. Happy birthday to you!" They sang as they celebrate the birthday of the two Potters. "Happy birthday Rose and Harry." They all said.  
  
They greeted the 5-year-old fraternal twins. The twins were so happy spending their birthday with their loved ones.  
  
"Here is my gift to you, Harry." Sirius said. Sirius Black was James Potter's best man. He also became the godfather of Harry, his son.  
  
"And here is for you, Rose."  
  
"Thank you!" They both said happily. They opened their gifts hurriedly and they were surprised to see what was inside. Harry got a necklace with an H dangling in the center. He liked his gift that's why his thanks for Sirius were endless. Meanwhile, Sakura got a locket. In the locket was her picture and Harry's. She was so grateful to have such a nice jewel. She was so happy that she burst into tears. Next one, was Lupin's gift.  
  
"Now, here's my gift to you, Harry." He said.  
  
"And here is mine to you, Rose." While Sirius became Harry's godfather, Lupin became Rose's godfather.  
  
Again the two chorused, "Thank you!"  
  
They opened their gifts and were again in awe at what they saw. This time, Harry received an amulet. It fitted Harry perfectly for it has the same color as his eyes. On the other hand, Rose received a bracelet. Her name was engraved in it. if you'll examine it, the amulet and bracelet goes in pair just like the two of them. They thanked him. This time, it was James and Lily's turn to give their gifts but before they give their gifts, screams were heard outside.  
  
"Daddy, I'm scared!" Rose cuddled near her father.  
  
"Don't worry Rose. I won't let them get near you." James said.  
  
"What's happening?" Harry asked.  
  
"Voldemort. He's here!" Lily said. Her voice was cracking and her face paled. She was scared. "Harry, come over here." Harry came over her mother and she hugged him.  
  
"What would he be doing here?" Sirius asked Lupin.  
  
"I also have no idea." Lupin said.  
  
As they were talking, Voldemor, together with his Death Eaters, were nearing the Potter's residence. When they were already at the door, they put the door into flames.  
  
"What do you want?" James asked bravely. He placed Rose behind his back so that Voldemort can't touch her.  
  
"Join me and you'll be unharmed." Voldemort said.  
  
"Never!" Sirius, Lupin, Lily and James said in unison.  
  
"Lily! Take Harry and Rose with you. Get out of this place." James said.  
  
"Trying to be brave, huh?" Voldemort said with a smirk.  
  
"But – " Lily tried to say something but Lupin interrupted her.  
  
"Maybe it would be better if you'll leave this place together with her, James." Lupin said.  
  
"What about you two?" James asked.  
  
"We'll be fine. Don't worry." Sirius reassured him.  
  
"Alright." James said hesitating. They ran to the door and went outside.  
  
"Stop them!" Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters to ran after James and Lily.  
  
"You have to pass us first!" Sirius said.  
  
"Are you ready?" Lupin said.  
  
"Ready when you are!" Sirius said.  
  
They attacked the Death Eaters. They were so busy trying to prevent themselves from being hurt that they didn't notice that Voldemort fled after Harry, Lily, James and Rose.  
  
When Voldemort caught up with the family, he placed a barrier so that they can't go anywhere else.  
  
"Give up and be my death eaters!" Voldemort said laughing loudly.  
  
"Never." James said firmly.  
  
"You don't want to huh?!" Voldemort said annoyed. "Avada Kedavra!" He said pointing his wand towards James. He did the same to Lily and he succeeded. Now, he planned to put an end to the two siblings in front of him. He was about to say the incantation when suddenly, Rose can't be seen anywhere.  
  
"Rose! Rose!" Harry shouted. "She's gone. Where can she be?" he cried.  
  
Voldemort didn't mind where Rose went. He just pointed his wand instead at Harry and shouted the incantation. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted.  
  
Harry thought he was going to die but instead he saw the spell backfired. He saw it going back to Voldemort. After that, the only thing left to him was the scar in his forehead, the amulet given to him my Lupin and the necklace with an H in it given by Sirius.  
  
He didn't know what happened neither to Rose nor to Sirius and Lupin. After that, he was sent to the Dursley's doorstep by none other than Albus Dumbeldore.  
  
On the other hand, Rose was teleported to Japan. He was teleported to a magician's doorstep, namely Kinomoto Fujitaka with his son Touya.  
  
Fujitaka was training Touya at that time when Touya decided to take a break. He'll go out for some ice-cream. [AN: Touya is older than Rose by 7 years so that means he is 12 years old.] When Touya opened the door, he saw a girl. She was wearing a locket and a bracelet with her. Touya asked the girl who she was.  
  
"Hi! Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Touya asked.  
  
"My name…. I forgot who I am. I also don't know what I'm doing here. Maybe I'm lost." She said. Tears were already forming in her eyes. Touya can see it so he called for his father.  
  
"Father! Father!" he shouted. While waiting, he led the girl to the living room and motioned her to sit down. Rose followed and sat down then she saw a man running towards them.  
  
"What's wrong, Touya?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"I found her outside. He doesn't remember anything about herself She must have a shock of what happened to her." Fujitaka looked at the girl and was already fond at her even if he hasn't met her.  
  
"Hi little girl. You don't know who you are?" Rose shook her head. "You don't know where you live?" Rose again shook her head. "Do you want to live here?"  
  
"If it's alright with you." She said shyly.  
  
"It's alright." Fujitaka said and hugged Rose. "From now on, you'll be known as Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
And that's where it all started….  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hope you like my fic! Review! Please! 


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Memories  
  
10 years had passed….  
  
After the incident, nobody expected that someone could have been alive after Voldemort tried to kill him. Now, there was a living proof, Harry Potter. They did not expect that Harry's twin, Rose, would be alive. They just refer to her dead.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius and Lupin couldn't believe that Rose was dead. They tried to look for her but they couldn't find her. They knew that Harry was alive but they never tried to come near him for Dumbledore told them not to. It has been two years since they last saw Harry. His life was miserable but they didn't interfered. They knew that Dumbledore had a plan that's why they had to let Harry live with the Dursleys.  
  
[AN: By the way, Sakura already captured the Clow Cards, passed the Final Judgment and turned them into Sakura Cards. She still haven't met Syaoran and Meilin but they'll meet soon.]  
  
Harry, the kid Voldemort tried to kill, was now living with Mrs. Dursley, which happened to be his mother's sister. His life was like hell. He never had decent clothes and respectable room. He never really liked his life. After meeting Sirius and Lupin two years ago, he was so happy but not until they told him that they couldn't find Rose. He didn't believe the rumors that his twin sister is dead but when he heard it from the two persons he trusted, his life was devastated. He even ignored the things Dudley, Mrs. Dursley's son, told him. He only recovered after a year.  
  
The only thing, which made Harry happy, was his friends and studies in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was happy ever since he was studying at Hogwarts. And now, he was in his fifth year. Only two more years till he graduate.  
  
Meanwhile in Japan……  
  
"Squirt!!! Wake up! It's noon already. You better wake up or I'll double your chores." Touya said early in the morning. It was only 6:30 but he wants to wake his sister early to annoy her. He feels that it's really amusing to make her angry.  
  
"Give me a minute…." Sakura said and then returned back to her sleep. She was peacefully sleeping when Touya interrupted her sleep. He splashed her with cold water which makes her dripping wet early in the morning.  
  
"Why did you do that for?!?" she said half-angry and half-annoyed.  
  
"To wake you up, SQUIRT." He smirked as he emphasized the word Squirt.  
  
"AHHHH!! Get out!" Sakura yelled at her brother. Even though he makes her mad, she still loves him eventhough she's only adopted. She knew that she was not really Touya's sister. They told her that on her twelfth birthday. Fujitaka said that it would be better for her to know from them than she knowing it on her own.  
  
Flashback….. when Sakura was only 12 years old  
  
"Sakura. Ummm… dear…. We have something to tell you." Fujitaka said. Sakura knew it was something important for she never saw her father like that.  
  
"You might be shocked but please don't get angry at us, dear sister." Touya said. Sakura was shocked because she never heard Touya like that before. It must be really serious.  
  
Sakura just nodded her head to let them know that she's ready to hear it.  
  
"Seven years ago, Touya and I were training. After a while, Touya decided to take a break. When he opened the door, she saw a young girl. He asked her what's her name and where she lives but she said she didn't know."  
  
Sakura's tears now began falling slowly because the story now makes sense. She's beginning to understand what they're telling her.  
  
"We figured out that she's a little bit too young to wander around by herself so we decided to take her in. It has been seven years since we saw her but we never regretted taking her in. We were so proud to have her." Fujitaka said as he finished. Touya was also crying though he tried himself not to.  
  
Sakura ran to her father and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for taking care of me eventhough I'm not really yours." She said as she was crying. She was glad someone nice took her in. Then she went to her brother.  
  
"I also want to thank you." She said as she also hugged him. "Eventhough you always tease me, you were always there to help me. Thank you very much Touya." Touya chuckled at what Sakura told him. She was right. Touya had been very protective of Sakura even if he always calls her Squirt, which makes Sakura mad.  
  
"By the way, have you ever known what my real name was?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Your real name was written at the bracelet we saw you wore. It was Rose, Rose Potter." Touya said.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
When Sakura was finished getting dressed, she went to the mirror and looked at herself. She had auburn hair that went past her shoulders and pool of emerald eyes, in which guys were caught staring at. Her body had wonderful curves at the right places. She had already grown a lot since she, Tomoyo, and Eriol met. She could still remember when she first met Tomoyo.  
  
[Flashback] 10 years ago at the Daidouji's residence….  
  
The Daidouji's decided to have a reunion party. The Kinomotos were one of those who were invited. They were cousins the reason why they were needed to be there. On the night of the reunion, Sakura saw a little girl with dark purple hair and amethyst eyes. She was about her age. Sakura went there for she was feeling a bit of lonely because she was only a child.  
  
"Hi! Can we be friends? I'm Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura said.  
  
"Of course we can be! I'm Daidouji Tomoyo." The girl said. "You are so KAWAII!" She said as she pinched her cheeks.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Ten years had already passed and Tomoyo still haven't changed. She still like saying the words, You are so KAWAII! Sakura laughed at herself remembering the first costume Tomoyo made for her during the Cardcapturing days. Her smile turned into a frown. She remembered her hardships during those days. She was alone. She captures the card without any help. It also made her remember the time when Eriol came to test her. They thought Eriol was the enemy but after Eriol explained they became good friends. Tomoyo and Eriol happened to be more that good friends. They are now dating. Sakura giggled when she remembered how hard Eriol had been through to get Tomoyo. Tomoyo had been very lucky through her life with Eriol. Unfortunately, Sakura still haven't met her pair. They were many guys drooling over her but she can't find any of them. Eventhough she has many choices, she still haven't dated. Normally, Tomoyo would tease her.  
  
Flashback (Two days ago)  
  
"For goodness sake! Sakura, you're fifteen years old! FIFTEEN! You hear me. Why won't you date with someone?" Tomoyo yelled at Sakura.  
  
"Geez, Tomoyo. Give me a break. I'll date when I've found my special someone." Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo just sighed in defeat. She knew Sakura was right. She couldn't force any guy to Sakura whom she didn't like.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Then she remembered the time of her training. She trained very hard in magic, martial arts and in swords through the help of her father and brother. She had been an expert in these fields. Even in academics, she always gets aces. She's perfect. Almost everyone envy her.  
  
When she was finished fixing herself in the mirror, she opened the drawer and grabbed the snoring Kero. Five years had already passed since she was through capturing the cards. Still, Kero haven't changed. He's still the stuffed animal guardian beast who eats a lot.  
  
She went downstairs for breakfast. Kero was still snoring loudly when she smelled food.  
  
"Food!!!!" he yelled as he went towards the dining table. Sakura sweatdropped as she saw Kero gulping down the food.  
  
"Geez, Kero. Take it easy!" Sakura said.  
  
Touya just snorted at what he saw. He was about to sit down and eat breakfast when she heard the doorbell.  
  
"I hate this! It's early in the morning and someone's already bothering you!" he yelled as he opened the door.  
  
"Touya! You don't want me here." Yukito said looking hurt. But he really wasn't hurt. He was just playing around. "I've been your bestfriend for I don't know how long and now you want me away!"  
  
"Yukito! I didn't know you'll visit me this early! Come inside. We're having breakfast." Touya said.  
  
"That's what I've been expecting!" Yukito exclaimed. "Mmmm. Breakfast." He said. Yukito had been Touya's bestfriend ever since. They go to school together and now, they work together. Eventhough Yukito looks doesn't eat a lot and thin, he has a big appetite. It was because the other side of him, Yue, which happens to be Sakura's another guardian, doesn't eat anything. Maybe, Yukito's appetite doubled for Yue.  
  
"Good morning Sakura, Kero!" Yukito said as he saw Sakura and Kero.  
  
"Good morning Yukito, Yue!" Sakura said.  
  
"Good *munch* morning, *gulp* Yukito, *chew* Yue!" Kero said while eating food.  
  
They all sweatdropped seeing the guardian beast eat a lot.  
  
"Come on now! We better eat or else the food will be gone." Fujitaka said smiling.  
  
They ate breakfast while talking about thing because there was no school today. They could a little longer. As Sakura realized what time it was….  
  
"Hoe! It's already 8:45. I'm supposed to meet Tomoyo and Eriol today." She exclaimed. "Bye!" she said as she ran and put her skates on. She had rollerblading since she was a kid. Whenever she goes to school or meet her friends, she always skates. No one can ever beat her in rollerblading. Eventhough she can just teleport towards the park, she prefers to rollerblade.  
  
She arrived at the park at exactly 8:00. There she saw the waving Tomoyo and the smirking Eriol. How Sakura hates that smirk of Eriol! It always makes her think that Eriol has a wicked plan behind her back. Eriol loves to tease Sakura like Touya but still, Touya is worse.  
  
"Hi guys!" she waved at them and smiled. When she was nearing them, she saw five to six owls flew past her. She stopped dead on her tracks. What would be an owl doing during the daytime? Owls are nocturnal animals. They've never been owls in the morning.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: There! I'm finished! What could be the owls doing during the daytime? Find out in the next chapter! By the way, I called this chapter memories cause as you can see, there are many flashbacks so I decided to call it "Memories." Bye for now! See you at the next chapter! 


	3. A Letter from Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took me long enough to update. But here is the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 3: A Letter from Hogwarts  
  
"Hi you guys!" Sakura said as she ran towards Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"Hi Sakura!" They both said.  
  
"What are we gonna do today?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Tomoyo and I are gonna ask you about something." Eriol said.  
  
"Why don't we go to the ice cream parlor and then let's talk there. It's getting hot, you know?" Tomoyo said.  
  
They walked towards the ice cream parlor and bought their favorite ice creams.  
  
"Do you notice some strange things occurring today?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Well, I saw many owls as I head my way towards the park. It was very strange and unusual since owls only show up at night. Yes, you can see owls in the morning but not that many." Sakura said.  
  
"Have you already checked your room today?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Why? I still haven't checked it." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, Eriol and I found out that we had received the same letters." Tomoyo started.  
  
"It was delivered through owls but we didn't catch a glimpse on what owl brought these." Eriol continued.  
  
"What does the letter states?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I think you should go back to your house and see if you also received one." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Do you want to come to our house?" she asked Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Sure." They both said happily.  
  
They walked towards Sakura's house in silence. When they arrived there, they were greeted by the usual bothering of Touya.  
  
"Squirt! Back so soon." He said.  
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out and stomped hardly on Touya's foot. "I'm not a squirt!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Ouch!!!!" Touya cried.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
"Some things never changed." They both said. They were very used to the fighting of those two. Ever since they met Sakura, Touya is already picking on her. Even though Sakura is already fifteen years old, Touya still haven't stopped on bugging her.  
  
Sakura went towards the stairs and nodded towards Eriol and Tomoyo signaling them to go upstairs with her.  
  
When they arrived at Sakura's bedroom, they didn't saw anything. They were about to get back downstairs when they heard a tapping on the window.  
  
"Hoe!"  
  
Sakura was startled to see an owl tapping on her window. She went to see what she wants. She was surprised to see a letter tied on it. She noticed that it has a seal with a large H surrounded by a snake, a lion, a badger, and a raven. [AN: Sorry I'm not sure of the description but those four animals were supposed to represent the four Hogwarts Houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.] She showed it to Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Is this the letter you two are talking about?" she asked.  
  
"Yup! It sure is." Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura tore the letter open. She read what was inside the letter and was squealing with happiness.  
  
[AN: I'm sorry I can't make up a letter.]  
  
The letter stated that they are invited to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry if they are allowed to. It stated that usually the letters are given to eleven year old wizards or witches but because of certain circumstances they failed to give the letter to them. Because of their age, they will be immediately studying with the fifth years not with the first years. They said they would be waiting for their owls until July 31. The school will be starting on September 1. It was signed by the Deputy Head mistress, Prof. Minerva Mcgonagall.  
  
"Wow! This is cool! I never thought there was a school that teach magic." Sakura said.  
  
"Me neither." Tomoyo said.  
  
"So are you two going?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Wait a minute! Tomoyo does this means that…." Sakura's statement was cut off.  
  
"Yes, Sakura! I'm also invited." Tomoyo said.  
  
"But I never felt any aura radiating from you." Sakura said.  
  
"Yes. I thought I never had any magic. Eriol, can you explain that to us?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, sorceress and sorcerers, like us, have auras that we can sense but witches and wizards, like Tomoyo, don't have but sometimes, we can feel Tomoyo but because she's not yet strong enough we can't feel her. That's our advantage cause witches can never sense sorceresses while sorceresses can sense them. Get it?" Eriol asked.  
  
The two nodded. They were so happy cause they can study in Hogwarts  
  
"By the way, Hogwarts is the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry there is. But there are still other schools like Beauxbaton and Durmstrang." Eriol said. "If you try to look at the other parchment included at the letter, you can see that it tells you the things you need to start school. We will be buying our stuffs at Diagon Alley."  
  
"Umm…. Eriol, what did they mean when they said they await our owls by July 31." Sakura asked.  
  
It was only that time they noticed a handsome tawny owl outside the window.  
  
"Well, those owls are really useful. You can use them to send letters even in far away places. They meant that if we are going to study at Hogwarts, we must verify it through sending a letter by owl."  
  
"Ok!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"So, Sakura, are you coming?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Tomoyo and I will be both coming since it's really fun studying in there." Eriol said.  
  
"I'll ask my dad but I'm sure he'll allow me and as usual the only problem will be Touya. He'll probably scream his lungs out when he hears this." Sakura said giggling.  
  
"By the way, how come you know so much about this school?" Sakura asked Eriol.  
  
"Well, it just happened that my past self, Clow Reed, also happened to study in there. It is said that he was the best student ever." Eriol explained.  
  
"I bet that his reincarnation wouldn't be as good." Tomoyo teased.  
  
"Ohhh! I'm hurt." Eriol said sarcastically.  
  
"Come let's get down. I need to ask permission." Sakura chimed in.  
  
They ran downstairs and found Sakura's dad preparing table for lunch while Touya was wearing his apron helping his dad.  
  
"Sakura! You're right on time for lunch. Would you guys want to accompany us?" Fujitaka said.  
  
"We'd love to!" Tomoyo and Eriol said.  
  
They sat and ate lunch while Touya and Sakura continued fighting. After they finished eating, Sakura thought that it was the right time to ask for permission since it was already July 31. It was the last date they could send their permissions.  
  
"Dad?" Sakura started.  
  
"What is it, my cherry blossoms?" Fujitaka said.  
  
"Well, you see I received a letter today sent by an owl…" Sakura was cut off by Fujitaka.  
  
"Sure! It's a good thing you can study there." Fujitaka said.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"Dad knows you're talking about Hogwarts. It also means that he's allowing you to go to school there." Touya said calmly.  
  
"Really, Dad?!" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course! I was once a student in there. Albus Dumbledore used to be one of my teachers in there."  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sakura said repeatedly.  
  
"Be careful. There are many things that can cause you harm. Don't let your guard down."  
  
To their shock it was Touya who said that. Tomoyo and Eriol's jaws dropped. They didn't expect Touya to approve of Sakura going to Hogwarts. Sakura was also in a shock. She expected her brother to yell and shout but he just allowed her to go.  
  
"What?!" Touya asked annoyed.  
  
"Well, it's unusual to hear you allowing me to go without a fight." Sakura said while giggling.  
  
"Well, you should be so it would be fair. I myself was a Hogwarts graduate. We just didn't tell you." Touya said.  
  
"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because…. Because… Just because." Touya said running out of ideas.  
  
"I want a valid reason!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Well, alright. Since you insist, it's because YOU'RE A SQUIRT!" Touya smirked triumphantly.  
  
"I'll get you for that!" Sakura yelled back.  
  
They ran around the dining room, then the living room until they get tired.  
  
"Geez, they really won't stop." Eriol said.  
  
Fujitaka and Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
"I guess you're allowed to go then! Come on, we better send our owls now!" Tomoyo said running towards Sakura's room where the owl was waiting.  
  
They wrote letters telling that they'd be glad to be studying at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: There! Chapter 3 done. I hope you like it. See you at Chapter 4! Bye for now…. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I don't have anything to say but could you please read the note below cause it's really important. I need you guys to answer it so that I can continue with this fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
As September 1 was nearing, Eriol decided to bring the whole group to Diagon Alley to buy things they need for school. They've found another sheet of parchment together with the letter of Hogwarts stating what the things they need.  
  
"You guys! Come on! We'll be going to London." Eriol said as they met up once more at the park.  
  
"What?!" Sakura asked.  
  
"What in the world are we going to do there?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
"Well, we'll just buy the things needed before the terms starts. We can buy there, potions, books, pets and other things." Eriol said.  
  
"If they are selling those things in London, won't the non-magic people see them?" Sakura asked.  
  
"They don't seem to notice it." Eriol said simply.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura and Tomoyo said curiously.  
  
"I bought tickets for the three of us. It will fly us straight to London." Eriol said. "It will be leaving at exactly 11:00 am today so I say you must pack your things for we will be staying there for the rest of the weeks until September 1. It's almost 9:00."  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura said.  
  
"Why didn't you say so?!" Tomoyo retorted.  
  
The two hurried back to their houses while Eriol walked calmly smirking. He already packed her things yesterday.  
  
After about an hour, the trio met again at the park riding each of their own limos. Sakura had only one luggage and a small backpack containing some of her stuffs and the cards. Tomoyo had two luggages including the clothes she will make Sakura wear. Like Sakura, Eriol also had one luggage. They decided to ride Eriol's limo so they'll have company along the trip to the airport.  
  
It was almost 11:00 when they arrived in there. The plane was already boarding so they hurried their way towards the gate.  
  
When they were already seated inside the plane, a loud grumbling was heard at Sakura's backpack. Sakura sweatdropped and decided to open it. When she opened it…  
  
"Sakura! How long do you intend to keep me in that? It's suffocating." Kero said.  
  
"Ooops. Sorry. But I think you should shut up. The people might think that I'm crazy, you know?" Sakura said and sank back to her seat. She was seated beside the window so she decided to look out forgetting her two friends beside her. The view was breathtaking. She could see Japan from a bird's eye view. She always longed to be a bird to see all those things that only it can see. Now, it seems that her wish came true.  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Eriol are enjoying themselves. Eriol held Tomoyo's hand reassuringly. It was because he noticed that she was nervous.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo. Everything's gonna be fine." He said and then squeezed her hand gently.  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"I don't know. You and Sakura have been in to magic but this will be my first time. What if I did something wrong? What if they laugh at me?" Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
Eriol just chuckled.  
  
"Tomoyo, you're not the only one who just discovered their magic." He said slowly.  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, some Muggles or non-magic people as I've said before, sometimes discover at the age of eleven that they have magic though they are born as muggles. But in our case, since we have been doing many things, they didn't manage to send our letters at the age of eleven. Do you understand now?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Good. And don't worry. Sakura and I will always be there to help you." Eriol said gently.  
  
"Thanks!" Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
While they were talking, Sakura decided to listen to them. When they finished, Sakura decided to speak.  
  
"Geez Eriol. I thought it would take the end of the world when you would speak without your trademark."  
  
"Trademark?" Tomoyo asked confused.  
  
"His evil, annoying, frustrating, irritating…" but before the list continue Eriol decided to interrupt.  
  
"Smirk." He said simply showing again his trademark.  
  
"Arrgggg! It's his evil smirk again. I think I better sleep." Sakura said.  
  
"She really hates that." Tomoyo said simply.  
  
"That's the point. I really love annoying my cute little daughter." Eriol said triumphantly.  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Touya's gone now you've come to take his place." Tomoyo said. "Poor Sakura but I know she wouldn't mind if I join you in annoying her." She said evilly.  
  
"That's my Tomoyo!" Eriol said while Tomoyo blushed.  
  
After sometime, Tomoyo fell asleep on Eriol's shoulders.  
  
'She looks beautiful when asleep. I just hope that nothing happens while we're there. I'm really worried about her and Sakura.'  
  
After that, Eriol, too, fell asleep with his head on top of Tomoyo's.  
  
"Sakura. Sakura. Wake up. We're already here." Tomoyo said. She shook Sakura again for the tenth time and luckily she woke up.  
  
"What??" Sakura asked.  
  
"We're here!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
  
They got off the plane with Eriol leading them.  
  
"Hey! You two hungry?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Uh uh."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura replied.  
  
"We'll take a room in the Leaky Cauldron. Later on, we can also eat in there. After that we will be visiting Diagon Alley to get our stuffs. We'll visit Mr. Ollivander, Madam Malkin, the Apothecary, and Flourish and Blotts." Eriol said.  
  
The two just nodded confused. They don't know where Eriol was leading them. They were not familiar of the surroundings.  
  
"By the way, I cast a spell on you two so that you could speak in English and not in Japanese. It could help you two a lot since we are the only students from Japan." Eriol said.  
  
"You don't need to cast a spell on me." Sakura said.  
  
"And why is that?" Eriol said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sakura smirked. "Well, it's because my father and brother taught me English since I was five. I was really wondering why they were teaching me. I kept on asking them why but the only thing they say is that it will become handy. Maybe this is what they mean."  
  
"Oh! I didn't know that." Eriol raised his hand and concentrated his magic. He touched Sakura's forehead with his hand which glowed blue and then vanish.  
  
"What was that for?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I removed the spell I cast on you." Eriol said simply.  
  
"How did you do that? I thought you need wands to cast spells, curse or hexes?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
"Well, if you're powerful and trained, you can do it. Later on, I believe that you two can do it though wandless magic is really rare." Eriol explained.  
  
"Really?!?" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"We can do that later on?!?" Sakura said not believing Eriol.  
  
"Of course. You two are powerful. Besides, you're a friend of mine. All my friends are powerful, aren't they?" Eriol joked.  
  
"Gee, Eriol. You are sooo egocentric." Sakura said hitting the back of Eriol's head.  
  
"Hey Eriol! What's that?" Tomoyo asked pointing at a weird looking place where they stopped.  
  
"This is the Leaky Cauldron." Eriol explained. "C'mon inside. We're going to eat and have a room to stay for the week." [AN: It's a week before Sept. 1]  
  
They walked inside the pub with many people dressed in robes of different color.  
  
"These people don't have a sense of fashion." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura as she saw a man wearing a robe in the color of magenta.  
  
"I guess you're right." Sakura replied.  
  
"Hi! What can I get for you?" Tom the bartender asked the three.  
  
Eriol ordered some things, which were very peculiar to Tomoyo and Sakura. Only some are the same as the food they eat in the Muggle restaurants.  
  
"Thanks, Tom." Eriol said to the bartender as they sat down.  
  
While they were eating, Sakura noticed two boys her age enter the place. They were talking rapidly. The taller guy is a handsome looking one with spiked raven hair and gorgeous emerald eyes, just like hers. He reminded her of someone, her twin brother. She didn't notice the other guy beside him cause she was busily looking at him. She snapped at her trance when Eriol called for her.  
  
"Sakura, you know, you're very in to sports so I thought that you might love the game they have in here." Eriol said.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura said.  
  
"They don't have the kind of games we play like soccer and others but they have Quidditch." Eriol explained.  
  
"What's Quidditch?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Patience my dear. I'm getting to it." Eriol said which made Tomoyo blush. "Quidditch is played in brooms with seven persons in each team: a keeper, a seeker, two beaters, and three chasers. They have a ball called the Quaffle, which should be passed through the hoops by the chasers. The beaters have clubs to beat the bludgers towards another player to hit them."  
  
"Does that hurt?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course it hurts. One player was once hit by a bludger and he immediately went straight to the hospital wing to be treated because he had a broken arm."  
  
"It does hurt." Tomoyo nodded in understanding.  
  
"Then we have the keeper. The keeper ensures that the chasers of the other team couldn't score. They are guarding the opposite team's hoops so that they couldn't score. And last is the seeker. The seeker has the task of catching the snitch."  
  
"What's the snitch?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It's a ball the size of a large walnut with wings. It flies very fast so a seeker must have fast reflexes in order to catch it. Once the seeker catches it, another 150 points is added to the team and signals the end of the game. And each quaffle means 20 points." Eriol finished.  
  
"I think I'm going to love that game!" Sakura said with starry eyes.  
  
Eriol sweatdropped.  
  
'She's going to be like Tomoyo if she continues to make her eyes like that.' Eriol thought.  
  
After they eat, they went to the rooms Eriol got. Each of them has their own rooms where they placed their belongings. Once Sakura was in here room, she immediately released Kero.  
  
"Kero, could you wait here? I'll just buy the books and other things I need to buy for the start of term." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay! But….. I WANT PUDDING!!!" Kero said with a grin.  
  
"But there's no pudding here." Sakura reasoned.  
  
"Duh! MAGIC!" Kero said impatiently.  
  
"Hoe! I forgot."  
  
She concentrated hard and held her hand level with Kero. She told the Create card telepathically to make pudding for Kero. After a minute, a pudding appeared in Sakura's outstretched palm. Kero's eyes are wide and almost out of its socket.  
  
"You knew magic without using incantation and the wand?!?" Kero said exasperatedly.  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" Sakura asked.  
  
Kero shook his head vigorously.  
  
"Hoe! Sorry. I've been doing that often times. Sorry I forgot to tell you." Sakura explained.  
  
"It's *chew* alright *gulp*." Kero said. When the pudding appeared, he immediately dove for it.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"I guess I'll be going now. I've got to meet Eriol and Tomoyo outside the Leaky Cauldron. Remember, if I came back with this room a mess, you wouldn't get pudding for…" Sakura began to think as Kero began to tremble. "….two days."  
  
"AAHHHH!" Kero erupted. "You can't be serious, Sakura. You know I can't live five hours without pudding. I'll be good. I promise."  
  
"That's better. Bye Kero."  
  
Sakura jogged towards the stairs to meet Eriol and Tomoyo to buy their wands, books and potion ingredients.  
  
They went towards the backyard and there they found a dead end with a trashcan. Eriol began counting the bricks. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him quizzically. After a while, the bricks quivered and moved. It became a big passageway big enough for fifteen people to pass at once.  
  
They began to walk with Eriol leading them. They stopped in a high building called Gringgots. When they came inside they saw weird looking people.  
  
"What are they?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"They're goblins." Eriol replied.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"They are running this building. They are powerful enough to place charms to prevent thieves from steal something and run away with it."  
  
"What happens if they're caught?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know and I don't want to know either." Eriol said.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"We're going to get some money." Eriol said. "Gringgots is supposed to be a wizarding bank."  
  
They stopped at a desk where a goblin sat. He seems to be the manager of the bank.  
  
"What can I do for you?" the goblin asked.  
  
"We are here to get some money from our vaults." Eriol replied.  
  
"Do you have the keys?"  
  
"What keys?" Tomoyo asked Eriol.  
  
"Don't worry, Tomoyo. I have your key." Eriol said and then turned to Sakura. "Do you have your key?"  
  
Sakura nodded. She reached for her pocket and gave the key to the goblin. Before she gave it, Eriol had a glimpse of a P engraved in the key but didn't ask any more questions. He just got his and Tomoyo's keys and then gave them to the goblin.  
  
The key Sakura handed to the goblin was the key to the vault of the Potters. She remembered what her father said about it.  
  
Flashback [Sakura was ten]  
  
"Sakura, when we found you, you dropped a key. I noticed it has a letter P engraved in it. I figured out that it was a Gringgots key." Fujitaka explained. "You'll need this soon enough. I know you are still confused but later on, everything will be explained to you."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
After that, Sakura always bring the key. She knew that she would need it someday. They went to their vaults riding carts. They first went to Eriol's vault. The goblin stepped in front and pushed the key to the keyhole. They were astonished to what they saw. Eriol's vault was full of gold, silver and bronze coins but still, Sakura and Tomoyo were confused of the currency that world uses.  
  
"These are galleons, sickles and knuts." He explained pointing towards the corresponding coin. "Twenty-four knuts made up a sickle and seventeen sickles made up a galleon." [AN: I'm not sure of these.]  
  
After that, they went to Tomoyo's vault. It was as full as Eriol's. She copied what Eriol did and shoved some money into her bag. Next, stopped to Sakura's vault. It has a P emblem in it with a keyhole. The goblin stepped again in front but this time, he held his hand up high and chanted some words. After he finished, Eriol asked him what was that for.  
  
"What was that for?" Eriol asked.  
  
"It's a spell to remove the magical barrier surrounding this vault. This vault is very important that the owner of this decided to put extra precaution."  
  
Sakura just shrugged when Tomoyo turned to her for explanations. She still didn't want to discuss to her who she was. She wants to tell them after their trip was ended but she has a feeling that Eriol already knows who she was.  
  
After that, the goblin pushed the key to the hole. The three were stunned at what they saw. The coins cannot be counted. It was twice the amount of Eriol and Tomoyo's vaults combined. After recovering from the shock, Sakura stepped inside and filled her bag with coins. When she finished, they ride the cart again towards the outside.  
  
Next, they stopped at a place called Ollivanders, makers of fine wands. [AN: I'm not sure about that. I just made it up since I can't remember the real one.] When they came inside, a man in his mid-forties greeted them.  
  
"Ah, it's you. The reincarnated half of Clow Reed, Eriol Hiiragizawa." Mr. Ollivander said to Eriol.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Ollivander." Eriol replied.  
  
"And who might be the young ladies in here?" he asked.  
  
Mr. Ollivander still haven't seen Sakura's face as she was busily looking at her shoes. She was very nervous.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji." Tomoyo replied.  
  
When Sakura raised her head, Mr. Ollivander immediately recognize her.  
  
"Merlin's beard!" he exclaimed. "Rose Potter!"  
  
Sakura blinked and then smiled.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ollivander." Sakura replied as she held her hand.  
  
"No, no, no, no. The pleasure is all mine." He said as he took Sakura's hand to shake it.  
  
Tomoyo looked at them, clearly confused. Eriol just smiled knowingly.  
  
"What's happening, Eriol?" she whispered.  
  
"Later." He replied and then turned to Mr. Ollivander. "Mr. Ollivander, I hope you don't mind but we really need to get our wands today."  
  
He nodded and went to get his measuring tape.  
  
"Which is your wand arm?" he asked. He was about to measure Tomoyo's arm length.  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"What do you use in writing?" he said in replacement of what he said earlier.  
  
"Right."  
  
To her astonishment, the measuring tape began to measure her arm length by itself. After that, Mr. Ollivander got some boxes containing different type of wands.  
  
"Try this. Ebony with unicorn hair, pliable and perfect for Charms." He said. "You just have to wave it."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. She picked up the wand and felt a tingling sensation. It was very strange but still she waved it. When she waved it, lavender sparks came out of it.  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
Then Mr. Ollivander turned to Sakura.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: There Chapter 4 is up! I hope you like it. I just want to know if you want this to be S + S? or you want different pairings? For know, I'm thinking of Sakura/Draco pairing. If that is all right with you guys. So, I just want to know what you guys want? So please answer me!!!! Review and tell it to me. Thanks a lot! See you on next chapter. By the way, the faster you tell me the pairing you want, the faster I can upload the next chapter. 


	5. Sakura's Wand

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hi guys! Thanks for the review. Here is Chapter 5. I'm still waiting for the pairings you would like to suggest so please hurry!!!  
  
  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Try this. Ebony with unicorn hair, pliable and perfect for Charms." He said. "You just have to wave it."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. She picked up the wand and felt a tingling sensation. It was very strange but still she waved it. When she waved it, lavender sparks came out of it.  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
Then Mr. Ollivander turned to Sakura.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Sakura's wand  
  
"Which is your wand arm?" he asked.  
  
"Either left or right." Sakura answered.  
  
Mr. Ollivander, who was presently holding the measuring tape in his hand, dropped it abruptly. Eriol and Mr. Ollivander knew what that meant but Sakura and Tomoyo didn't. They were confused at the shocked face Mr. Ollivander has. After recovering from the shock, Mr. Ollivander picked up his measuring tape and smiled broadly at Sakura. The measuring tape began measuring her right arm.  
  
"Just a second. I'll get some wands where you can choose." He said as he got back to the back room.  
  
After a minute or two, he came back with five boxes. They tried all the wands but they didn't fit Sakura. Mr. Ollivander got another set of wand for Sakura to try but still it wouldn't respond.  
  
"Very tricky customer. Just like your brother." he said to Sakura but he just said to himself the last part.  
  
"Mr. Ollivander, do you have something made of cherry wood?" Tomoyo asked politely.  
  
"Yes, my dear. I have one wand here made of cherry wood." He replied.  
  
"Why don't you let Sakura try that wand? I think it will suit her well." Eriol said calmly.  
  
Mr. Ollivander eyed him suspiciously. He sighed and nodded his head and went to get the wand they asked for.  
  
When he came back, Sakura saw how beautiful the wand was. Its color was a pale pink, very pale that it's almost white. It was the right size for her, not too big, not too small.  
  
"Here is the wand made of cherry wood." Mr. Ollivander gave the wand to Sakura. Like Tomoyo, she felt a tingling sensation but with the combination of a surge of power. She waved it and a shower of cherry blossom was displayed. She turned to see the white-faced Mr. Ollivander, the grinning from ear-to-ear Eriol and the starry-eyed Tomoyo. She sweatdropped at the scene.  
  
Mr. Ollivander started to speak again.  
  
"That….that wand." He stammered." I never thought that someone might be able to control that strong wand. No one ever had the potential to wield such powerful wand as I thought. That wand was made of cherry wood with two phoenix feathers and one unicorn hair. It is very supple and good at anything, Charms, Transfiguration and anything else." Mr. Ollivander explained.  
  
"How much will that be?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Thirty galleons for you because of the phoenix feathers and unicorn hair," and then she turned to Tomoyo, "and ten galleons for you."  
  
They paid Mr. Ollivander and went outside.  
  
'The prophecy……it has began.' Mr. Ollivander thought.  
  
"What happened back there?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"You will know soon when the time is right." Eriol answered.  
  
They went to eat ice cream at Florean Frotescue's Ice Cream Parlor with Eriol telling them how life at Hogwarts was.  
  
"You'll enjoy staying at Hogwarts." He started. "They have four houses in which you will be sorted in to. It will determine in which tower you will stay for seven years. The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. A sorting hat will tell you in which house you belong."  
  
"Where did Clow stay?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He was a Gryffindor. Before while he was sorted, the hat was having a problem. It was thinking were he should placed, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."  
  
"What's the difference between the houses?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, Hufflepuffs are loyal and just. Gryffindors are brave and noble. Ravenclaws are clever and witty. And the last, Slytherins are cunning and they have thirst for power."  
  
"Hmmmm. Slytherin doesn't seem to be a good house." Sakura said.  
  
"I think I'd love to be a Ravenclaw." Eriol said.  
  
"Well, I feel the same. You know the plots we are having now to help find the perfect someone of our kawaii Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Will you ever give up?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nope!" Tomoyo said. "By the way, which house do you want to be in?"  
  
"I think Sakura will fit in Gryffindor the best." Eriol suggested.  
  
"Well, I think it's alright if I'm in Gryffindor but I want to stay with you guys." Sakura said.  
  
"We can still see each other even if we don't belong in to the same house." Eriol explained.  
  
"I think that would be fair enough." Sakura said.  
  
Eriol looked at his so-called watch. [AN: Remember! Muggle things don't work in the magical community]  
  
"What's that?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"A watch." Eriol said.  
  
"It doesn't look like a watch to me." Sakura said.  
  
"Here in this place, the things we use in our world don't function." Eriol explained.  
  
"Ooohhhhh!" Sakura and Tomoyo said.  
  
"I think we better go to Flourish and Blotts to get your books. We better start reading some of them since we've already missed the first four years in Hogwarts." Eriol said.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
They headed to Flourish and Blotts to buy the books they will need. Eriol and Tomoyo bought only the books they will need for the year while Sakura wanted to buy some more. She bought additional books like about being an animagi although she didn't know what in the world was animagi, and those books about healing spells. When they paid for the books, it became to heavy so Sakura decided to use the Small card to shrunk it.  
  
After that, they went to buy some ingredients for their potions class in the Apothecary. They gathered all the things they need immediately because they still need to buy some other things.  
  
"After this, we'll be going to the robe shop and then later on we can buy our animal." Eriol said.  
  
"Ummmm, Eriol. Do you think I could just make our own robes?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, I think it wouldn't matter." Eriol said.  
  
"So, it's settled then. I'm gonna make our robes." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I think we better head now to Eeylops Owl Emporium. [AN: Sorry. Don't know the spelling. Tell me if you know. I'd really appreciate that.] We need to buy our animal." Eriol said.  
  
"What do you mean animal?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Well, we need to get our own animal. They have owls, cats and toads. You have to choose one of them. I'd prefer owls because they come in handy when delivering a letter. Remember the letter from Hogwarts? It was delivered by owl." He explained.  
  
"Ewww… Toads! I think I'm gonna get an owl." Sakura said.  
  
"I want cats!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
They went to the shop and bought their animals. They were heading towards the Leaky Cauldron when a bunch of teens caught their eyes. They were looking at a place called Quidditch Quality Supplies. The teens they saw where looking at a newly launched broom. What seized Sakura's attention was the guy she saw earlier at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
'That guy looks so familiar. He seems to remind me of someone like my…brother. Huh? Where did that come from? Well, from his looks, he really seem to be my brother but… I don't have any brother, do I? And he also looks like the boy in the picture at my locket.' she thought.  
  
Sakura touched her locket and sighed. She remembered what her father said about the locket and the bracelet.  
  
Flashback  
  
"When we found you, you are already wearing that locket and bracelet. Engraved at the bracelet was, as we think, your name. On the locket was your picture and a boy. We think that boy is your brother or more like a twin because you two look very much alike, especially the eyes."  
  
From then on, Sakura treasured the bracelet and the locket, which was for her, the very key to her true self.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
'I know very few things about my life. I need someone who knows me a lot when I was still a child.' She thought.  
  
"Wanna check out that broom?" Eriol asked. "I thought you want to try playing Quidditch."  
  
"Yeah! Come on." Sakura said dragging Eriol and Tomoyo towards the shop.  
  
They went inside and saw the broom the people were looking at. It was a newly made broom called Lightningbolt. [AN: Sorry you guys! I can't think of another name for the broom] It was specially made for chasers and as fast as the broom they called Firebolt. There were only few stocks of Lightningbolt for it cost too much.  
  
"Wow! That broom cost a lot!" Tomoyo said.  
  
The broom costs 1000 galleons and only those people are not really in need of money can buy that type of broom.  
  
"That broom looks really cool but I think I'm not gonna spend that much only for a broom. Why don't we head back to the Leaky Cauldron? I'm getting tired." Sakura said.  
  
"Yup! I guess you're right. C'mon!" Eriol said while leading towards where they came from before.  
  
When they arrived at the pub, they separated so that they can go to their rooms. Sakura went inside her room to find a snoozing Kero and a room messed up. She sighed and placed down the cage locking in Sera, her owl. [AN: Can't think of a name!!!!]  
  
'Kero will never change.'  
  
She used the Erase card to make the place clean again and then she noticed that a letter was placed on her bed.  
  
"I wonder who send that. I better get it." Sakura mumbled. She was about to go to her bed when the letter flew towards her.  
  
[AN: It's like she used a Summoning charm. And don't worry all will be explained later.]  
  
"Wow! I never knew I could do that." Sakura said.  
  
She looked at the letter and saw the symbol of Hogwarts. When she read the letter, she found out that Professor Dumbledore, the current headmaster of Hogwarts, wants to meet her at once at the school. He said that he have something very important to tell her. He also said that she can stay the rest of the week until the term starts in there.  
  
"Hmmm….. He wants to meet me but I think he forgot to tell me how I could get there. Well, I could just use my cards. I'll just write a note to Eriol and Tomoyo that I'm leaving to see Prof. Dumbledore." She said.  
  
She went to her things and grabbed a quill and a parchment. She wrote a letter telling them that she'll be staying at Hogwarts.  
  
After that, she decided that she would pack her things. But what surprised her the most was when she found out that her things are already packed liked she wanted it to be.  
  
"What's happening? I'm only thinking of certain things and then it happens all of a sudden." She wondered. "What if I think that I could be at Hogwarts? It's worth to try."  
  
Sakura left the note at the bedside table. She got her things, Kero and her owl and willed herself to go to Hogwarts. When she opened her eyes, she thought that it didn't work but she was surprised when she found out that she was in a different place. She was standing right in front of a stone gargoyle and around her where moving paintings.  
  
"Password!" the gargoyle said. It startled Sakura that she jumped away from it.  
  
"Hoe! A talking stone!" she said then suddenly it gave way. In front of Sakura was an old man with a silver beard and half-moon spectacles. She saw the shocked expression of the old man.  
  
"Ummm…Good afternoon, sir." Sakura stammered.  
  
"Good afternoon, young lady. Who might you be?" the old man asked.  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura. You are? And is this Hogwarts?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well yes. This is Hogwarts. As a matter of fact, I'm Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster of this school." He said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you sir. I received a letter stating that you wanted to meet me." Sakura said.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Yes! I remembered sending you a letter. I think we should talk inside my office."  
  
They went inside the room behind the stone gargoyle. Sakura was awed at what she saw, different paintings talking and laughing. But what amused her the most was the golden bird in front of her. It flew towards their direction and landed on her shoulder. Dumbledore was shocked for normally, Fawkes didn't trust people that easily. Only those he trusts are the only ones he comes close to.  
  
"Take a seat. As I've said earlier, I remembered sending you a letter but I think I forgot to tell you how to go here so I sent another one. I told you to use Floo powder."  
  
Sakura was confused.  
  
"I'm sorry, professor but I didn't get here through the powder you're talking about. Ummm… but what was that powder you're saying a while ago?" She said.  
  
"I see. Well, Floo powder enables you to be transported to another place through the use of fireplaces."  
  
"Wouldn't your skin burn when you step through the fire?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Yes but these kind of flames are different. They are green and you just have to step on the fireplace and tell it where you need to go. As long as the fireplace you want to come out is connected to the Floo network, you can arrive to where you are going just like the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron and in here at Hogwarts."  
  
"I understand now but I think you want to talk to me with something very important."  
  
"As matter of fact, yes. There is something I need to tell you. I…" but Dumbledore was interrupted by a person stepping outside the fireplace.  
  
"Professor!"  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 5 is finished!!! Do you like the way the story goes? If you have some suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell me. By the way, I've already decided on what pairing I would have but if you would still like to suggest, go on. I might change my mind but for now, I won't tell you the pairing yet. Sorry for grammatical errors! Don't forget to review. The more reviews, the more inspiration I have, and the faster I can work on for the next chapter! If you convince me enough, I can post it in maybe two days. 


	6. Getting to know each other

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hi there! Sorry for the cliffhanger from the last chapter but I really can't help it!  
  
  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Professor!" came a voice from the fireplace  
  
Chapter 6: Getting to know each other [Sorry can't think of a proper title]  
  
"I'm so glad you're fine! You have grown much." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, it's thanks to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia that I'm like this now. They enrolled me together with Dudley in a martial arts school. I think the idea of having Sirius as a godfather helped. It's…." he was about to continue his story but he noticed the girl staring at him in confusion.  
  
"Professor, who's she? Why'd you call for me?" Harry asked.  
  
"She really is the reason why I want you to come here in the first place." Dumbledore looked at Sakura. Sakura felt that it's some kind of sign for her to introduce herself.  
  
"Hi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto." She said cheerfully but in her mind something was going on….  
  
'That's the guy I saw at the Leaky Cauldron and Quidditch Quality Supplies. He looks just like me. I wonder who he is.' She thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry stared at her in shock. They had a very big resemblance then it struck him. This was the girl Sirius and Remus was telling him. They always tell him the memories of their childhood. Sirius and Remus believed that she was dead but Harry couldn't.  
  
Flashback when Harry was 13…  
  
[AN: They just found out that Sirius is not guilty though the ministry wouldn't believe them. He was spending his time with Sirius in the cave during that Hogsmeade weekend.]  
  
"Do you still remember when you were five?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Your father used to scold you 'coz you always tease your sister." Remus said.  
  
"I have a sister?!?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Uh huh! Not just a sister – a twin sister." Sirius said but a hint of sadness was in his voice.  
  
"Where is she? Could you tell me more about her? Why don't you bring her here?" Harry asked. As soon as she asked those, Remus and Sirius's face paled.  
  
"Yes, Harry. We can tell you more about her but…" Remus couldn't continue what he was about to say so Sirius decided to continue.  
  
"But Harry, I think we can't bring her here anymore." Sirius said calmly though his eyes showed misery.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm afraid that she's already with your parents." Sirius said which almost sounded as a whisper.  
  
"She's…. she's gone?" Harry asked.  
  
Remus and Sirius only nodded sadly. Throughout the afternoon, Sirius and Remus told him stories about his childhood.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Harry was so shocked. Tears fell down his face.  
  
"I can't believe it. Is she really the one who I think she is?" Harry asked shaking lightly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Harry immediately hugged Sakura which startled her.  
  
'What's going on in here? Why is this guy hugging me? I don't even know him! But it feels like I've known him for sometime. Aaaaahhhh!!!! I hate this. Is it possible that I know who this guy is?' Sakura thought.  
  
Harry realized how uncomfortable Sakura was feeling. He released her from his tight hug.  
  
"Sorry about that." Harry said.  
  
Sakura meant to say that it was all right but all that came out was: "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said.  
  
Sakura's eyes widen.  
  
"Potter… Are you by any chance related to me?" Sakura asked. "My real name is Rose Potter. Sakura Kinomoto was the name given to me by the family that adopted me." She said.  
  
"Yes, I am. As a matter of fact, I'm your twin brother that's why we look alike." Harry explained.  
  
"Why am I separated from you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I also don't know." Harry said.  
  
They both turned their heads towards Dumbledore for explanation.  
  
"First, why don't you two take a seat? Well, it all started on the seventh year of Lily Evans and James Potter, your parents, here in Hogwarts. They were wandering around the Forbidden Forest together with the other Marauderers when they meet Firenze, a centaur. Harry, do you remember him when you were in first year?"  
  
Harry nodded while Sakura listen intently even though she didn't understand some parts.  
  
"Firenze told them about a prophecy involving two person. It goes on like this:  
  
Twins separated by fate  
  
but once again will unite.  
  
Powers grew as they wait,  
  
To battle the dark Lord with all their might.  
  
A flower from afar will emerge as the light.  
  
Together with hope, embodied by a griffin,  
  
darkness they will end.  
  
For the six of them, it didn't make any sense. They just ignored it and continued wandering around the forest. Pettigrew at that time was already on Voldemort's side. We think that he immediately rushed to Voldemort after that encounter thinking that that prophecy was important. After they graduated, Lily and James decided to get married. After a year, they had twins. Only those people who are close to Lily and James were the one informed that she gave birth to twins. To other people, she just gave birth to Harry Potter. Unfortunately, one of those people having the knowledge of Lily giving birth to twins was Pettigrew. It immediately came to the knowledge of Voldemort what happened. Thinking that this particular twin will cause his downfall, he immediately came after the Potters but he always fail until one night. You two were celebrating your fifth birthday when Voldemort came. Lily and James, together with Sirius and Remus were well-trained aurors but they were unprepared. The Death Eaters easily outnumbered them."  
  
Harry was trying his best not to cry in front of the headmaster and his sister and luckily he succeeded.  
  
"Voldemort himself decided that it would be a wonderful idea if your family will be a part of his Death Eaters but of course, your parents refused. From what Remus and Sirius told me, Voldemort ran after you leaving them with the Death Eaters. They couldn't help because of the Death Eaters blocking their way. Lily and James refused the offer given to them by Voldemort firmly."  
  
Dumbledore sighed sadly.  
  
"Does this mean that they…." Sakura's tears were now falling uncontrollably. On the other hand, Harry just listened. He knew this part of the story. The dementors sent to Hogwarts on his third year to protect him against Sirius Black brought back the sad fate of his parents.  
  
Dumbledore just nodded, a look of grim in his face.  
  
"Yes, they died. After that, he came to the two of you. He decided to kill Rose but as he was saying the incantation, she just disappeared out of nowhere. He didn't know were she went so he just decided to kill you, Harry. And as the story goes, the spell backfired leaving him weak. After that, no one heard of Rose. Every people who knew you lived thought that you died except Sirius and Remus. They tried to search for you but they couldn't find you anywhere near Godric's Hollow, the place where you live. After endless searching, they decided to stop. As for you, Harry, we decided to bring you to the Dursleys thinking that it is the best for you."  
  
"But why did mom and dad didn't tell anyone about me?" Sakura asked crying because of the sad fate that happened to his parents.  
  
"It was my idea. They also told me about the prophecy and I knew what was going to happen. I can't tell them what will happen for that means that I will be interfering destiny. And that is the thing I must not do. I advised them never to tell anyone about you. It was also because at that time, you were very sick often."  
  
"Why did Voldemort thought the we were the ones who need to fulfill the prophecy?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I think it is because when the prophecy was revealed, the six of them were there. It only means that the twins born by any of these persons will be the one chosen to fulfill the prophecy."  
  
Sakura just nodded absorbing every bit of information told to her.  
  
"What happened to her? Where did she go? Why did she just disappear so sudden?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think the only explanation for that is that she apparated. Her fear triggered her magic apparating her to another place, which happens to be Japan." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Are there anymore questions?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
The two shook their heads.  
  
"I believe you two would like to know each other better?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Let's eat dinner first then you two can go up the Gryffindor tower."  
  
They headed towards the Great Hall. Sakura was really amazed as she saw paintings that talk and move, armors that dance and sing and a large number of owls. [AN: Just pretend that they passed through the Owlery.] When they arrived at the Great Hall, Harry led Sakura towards the Gryffindor table though Dumbledore told them that they would be eating at the Staff table. It is because they were the only students present.  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands and then the food appeared.  
  
"Wow!" Sakura said amazed. Harry just chuckled at the childish antics of Sakura.  
  
"You know what? That's the same feeling I had when I first arrived in here." Harry explained.  
  
They started to pile foods on their plates while Harry tells her who the teachers are.  
  
"That," pointing to a stern-looking woman, "is Professor Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house. Next to her is," pointing to the hook-nosed teacher with a slimy and oily hair, "Professor Severus Snape, the Potions teacher, head of Slytherin house, a slimy git who always favors his house." Sakura giggled as he said those earning the attention of the professors.  
  
"Great. Another Potter. Now, I don't know which is worse, Voldemort or those two." Snape mumbled.  
  
Harry continued telling Sakura who's who. After they eat, Professor Dumbledore told them to remain for he had something to tell the two of them.  
  
"I know this would be hard for you two but I want you to keep this a secret. Nobody should know that Sakura is Rose." Dumbledore advised.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"If he knew that you're alive, he might come after you, too." Harry said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded towards Sakura indicating that Harry's answer was correct.  
  
"Now, I think you two should go to bed." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry again began telling her stories about Hogwarts when they came to the topics about ghosts.  
  
Sakura's face paled.  
  
"There…there…are…ggg…ghosts.. in here?" Sakura stuttered.  
  
"Uh uh! There are plenty of ghosts in here." Harry said wickedly with a smirk.  
  
"I… think…we…should…go to bed now." Sakura said her face still pale.  
  
They were walking to the tower when Nearly Headless Nick came out of no where.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" Sakura screamed then fainted.  
  
"What happened to her?" Nick asked.  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
"All I know is that she's afraid of ghost but I didn't know that she will faint after seeing one." He said.  
  
"You should be going now. Filch will come here any minute." Nick said.  
  
Harry lifted Sakura in his arms, thanked Nick and walked towards the tower. He laid Sakura in the couch in the Common Room. After ten minutes, Sakura finally stirred and woke up.  
  
"What happened?" She asked as she tried to sit.  
  
"You saw Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor." Harry said and laughed as he saw the look of horror in Sakura's face.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of ghosts in here at Hogwarts. They won't do you any harm except maybe Peeves." Harry explained.  
  
"Who's Peeves?" she asked.  
  
"A poltergeist. He intends to make fun of students especially when they're late for classes. During the first day of school, his usual targets are the first years."  
  
"I see. Why aren't the ghosts here not to be scared of?" she asked.  
  
"Well, they're not like the ghosts in Muggle fairy-tales. In those stories, they are meant to be scary but here almost all of them are kind especially Nearly Headless Nick."  
  
"Almost all?"  
  
"Well, the exception is Peeves. He only follows the Bloody Baron, the ghost of Slytherin house."  
  
"Bloody Baron?"  
  
"If you see him, you can see him covered in blood though nobody knows why."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Can you tell me more about yourself?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, when I was five, I was adopted by the Kinomoto family. It was consist of Touya and his father, Fujitaka. Touya's mom died early so they were the only ones left. When they found me on the doorstep, they immediately took me in. The only thing I had with me was a bracelet, necklace and a key."  
  
"What key?"  
  
"A Gringgots key."  
  
"Hmmmm…. Maybe Dad made a duplicate key for us. I also have the other key." Harry said and showed him the key.  
  
Then Sakura continued with her story.  
  
"I also many friends but my best friends are Tomoyo and Eriol. They will be here studying, too."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"At the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Now, it's your turn. Tell me about yourself." Sakura asked.  
  
"I think it should be better if we continue this tomorrow. It's already past bed time." Harry suggested.  
  
"Okay!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
Harry led her upstairs in the Girl's Dormitory and left her beside a bed.  
  
"G'night, twin sis!" Harry said and Sakura giggled.  
  
"G'night, twin brother!" Sakura replied and they hugged each other.  
  
And then Harry walked towards the Boy's Dorm.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was having a dream. The first scene she saw was the time they were celebrating their birthday with her family, Sirius and Remus. It showed how Voldemort killed her parents and tried to kill them but failed. Next, the events that happened to Harry for the past years played in her dreams.  
  
She saw how bad their Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon treated Harry. She saw how Dudley threatened and bully Harry. She even saw how the mirror vanished at the zoo and the boa constrictor escaped. Harry's life in the cupboard was shown and Sakura couldn't do anything but cry as she saw Harry experiencing those things.  
  
Days passed, Harry met Hagrid, they went to Diagon Alley, he met Draco Malfoy and Harry now is seated at the Hogwarts Express. She saw how Harry made friends with a boy his age and a bushy haired girl they saved from the troll. In the end of Harry' year, the Sorcerer's stone was nearly stolen but with the help of the three, Voldemort failed. It was through Quirell, who pretended to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and not Snape, as they presumed from the start, was Voldemort's follower. He even used Harry to get the stone through the Mirror of Erised but again Harry bravely refused to tell where the stone is. In the end, their mother's protection helped Harry to triumph against Voldemort.  
  
In Harry's second year, Sakura saw how sad Harry became. Some students and even some of his friends assumed that he was Slytherin's heir only because he was a Parseltongue. This year, a basilisk was the thing they need to defeat. With the help of the Sorting Hat and Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, he won.  
  
In Harry's third year, it was about his godfather, Sirius Black, how he escaped Azkaban, how he tried to kill Scabbers, how they knew he was innocent, the secret of the Shrieking Shack and Remus Lupin, and how they saved two lives, Buckbeak and Sirius, from the hands of the Dementors.  
  
In Harry's fourth year, he was there when Voldemort was resurrected. With the help of his blood, Voldemort rose once again. It was his faithful follower Crouch, who pretended to be Moody by the use of Polyjuice potion and helped bring Harry to Voldemort's hand. She also saw how Harry offered Cedric the cup for it will determine who the winner of the Triwizard Tournament was and how Cedric died.  
  
Sakura woke up sweating. She was thinking about her dream when the Dream card floated in front of her. The card helped her to remember everything about herself and her brother. She checked the clock and saw that it was already 6:30. She caught a glimpse of her trunk so she decided to get dressed and wake her brother up. She'll tell him that he doesn't need to tell her what happened for she already knew.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: There Chapter 6 up! Sorry if this chapter is lame. I'll try to make it up to you guys on the next chapter! See ya. I'll try to put it up soon. Don't forget to review, please. 


	7. Shocked...

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 7 is up! I hope you'll like this. Thanks to all those people who reviewed.  
  
To Daphne Li: First, I would like to thank you for reviewing. Second is that I just want to tell you that Syaoran would be coming soon.  
  
To Chibi Slasher: Thanks for the review and advice. Well, as of now, I have books three and four of HP. Before, I have the complete four but someone borrowed the first two and still hasn't returned it. I think I might surf through the net when I have problems.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Shocked…  
  
  
  
Sakura quickly dressed up and went her way towards the boy's dormitory. She peered through a door with a label 'Fifth Year' and saw her brother asleep. She walked towards the bed and jumped with all her might trying wake her brother up. She stopped when she saw Harry stirred but disappointment came when she realized that he was just moving maybe because of a dream. She smiled wickedly with an evil plan forming in her mind. She bent down until her lips were almost touching his ears then she whispered something.  
  
"Harry, Hermione's here." She said softly. She remembered the two best friends of Harry, Hermione and another guy who happens to be his boyfriend. Last year, Hermione kissed Harry's cheek as a sign of saying goodbye.  
  
Harry jolted awake from his sleep then talked frantically.  
  
"What?! Where?! Where's Hermione?" he said.  
  
Sakura tried to hold her laughter but she can't. Slowly a grin crept to her face then she giggled and then she rolled with laughter. Harry looked at her murderously.  
  
"I've jumped up and down in your bed but still you continued to sleep but a mention of Hermione's name and then you're awake." She managed to say between laughter.  
  
Harry blushed then he realized something.  
  
"How did you know Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
Luckily, Sakura stopped laughing so she managed to answer.  
  
"I had a dream about everything that happened to us in our childhood and your past life here in Hogwarts. I understand everything now." She said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, when I was younger, I accidentally opened a book called Clow. So now, I'm their mistress." Sakura said calmly but she really didn't expect the outburst of her brother.  
  
"What?! You've got to be joking." Harry asked.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Sakura asked wondering why her brother acted like that.  
  
"Well, people from the wizarding word were looking for the book. Some say that it could help in the defeat of Voldemort. All those who were looking didn't have much luck. They didn't even found a trace as to where the book was. Also, whoever the mistress or the master of the cards is will be very famous here because they believe that only a powerful witch or wizard can be able to control the cards." Harry said.  
  
"Really? So, it means I'll be like you, famous." Sakura said then sighed. "I thought I would have a normal life here since everyone has magic then this comes."  
  
"Yup! You're famous but it can't be that bad. At least, the people won't come to you and look at your forehead." Harry said bitterly.  
  
"I guess you're right. Come on, let's go to breakfast." Sakura said.  
  
"Alright." Harry said. He was about to stand up from his bed when Sakura giggled.  
  
"What?" Harry said not having a clue as to why Sakura was giggling.  
  
"Well, you can't practically go down the Great Hall wearing those." Sakura smirked pointing to Harry's boxers.  
  
Harry blushed and Sakura just laughed.  
  
"I'll wait for you in the common room." Sakura said.  
  
She went outside the room and walked towards the common room.  
  
"It's so good to have a sister." Harry said happily. He continued dressing himself to meet up with Sakura.  
  
After ten minutes, Harry came down fully dressed. They went towards the Great Hall to have breakfast together with the teachers. When they finished breakfast, Harry told Sakura to wait because he was going to ask Dumbledore something.  
  
"Professor, do you think Sirius and Professor Lupin could come here and visit? I think they would be very happy to see Rose again." Harry asked.  
  
"I think that would be a very good idea." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merrily. "I'll tell them. I think they would be here before dinnertime." He said.  
  
"I wonder how will they react when they found out." Harry said.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"I think we could find out later. For now, I think someone is waiting for you. Maybe a tour around the castle would be great for her."  
  
"Thanks, Professor." Harry said and went back to see Sakura.  
  
"Hey! Professor Dumbledore invited someone for dinner." Harry said.  
  
"Who?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, you'll find out later. You already know them since you've seen my life here in Hogwarts. They're two people close to us."  
  
"Hmmm…. Let me guess…" Sakura said. "Our godfathers?"  
  
"Damn! How did you know that?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Lucky guess."  
  
"Come on! I'll give you a tour around the castle using the Marauder's Map." He exclaimed and dragged Sakura towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry and Sakura spent most of the day wandering around the castle. Sakura met several ghosts thinking that they weren't really that bad. And then she thought she already passed her fear from ghosts. They also went to Hogsmeade to eat their lunch using the secret passage. In Zonko's, they bought several things for their use in pranks.  
  
"Hey! Do you think we could be just like the Marauders?" Harry asked.  
  
Sakura grinned mischievously. "I'd love that! Think about the look on Snape. And hey! Sirius and Remus would be here. Might as well try some."  
  
"That would be a very good idea." Harry said with a grin imagining the look on Snape's face. "Come on. We better get going. Sirius would be arriving in his dog form with Professor Lupin."  
  
They were about to go back when Harry saw something that caught his eye.  
  
"Wait a second. I'll just buy something for Sirius." Harry said wickedly.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Just wait and see." He said and left leaving there the confused Sakura.  
  
After five minutes, Harry appeared from the big crowd.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me what that is?" Sakura asked as she saw that the thing was inside a paper bag hiding it from her view.  
  
"Nope. Just wait and see." Harry said.  
  
Sakura sighed. "I guess you're right. Come on. Let's run or we'll be late."  
  
They went back to Hogwarts through the one-eyed witch and walked towards the common room to plan for their prank on Snape. When they arrived at the common room, they saw Remus and Sirius talking.  
  
"Harry!" They both exclaimed when they saw Harry and a girl. They motioned the two to sit beside them.  
  
"And who is this girl here?" Remus asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh! Maybe Harry's found himself a girlfriend." Sirius asked slyly.  
  
The two were expecting Harry to be embarrassed but the result they got where the complete opposite of what they were expecting. Sakura and Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"Girlfriend?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Harry only loves one girl, which is…" She didn't got to finish what she was saying for Harry completely covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Don't you dare tell them." He said and then let her go.  
  
"So, if she isn't your girlfriend then who is she?" Sirius asked.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Don't you two recognize me."  
  
"Well, you look completely like someone I know before but it's impossible. You can't be her." Remus said sadly.  
  
"Moony's right. You look a lot like her." Sirius said with a tint of sadness in his voice. "You know what Harry? She looks just like –– "  
  
"Rose Potter." Sakura continued.  
  
"How did you know her?" Sirius asked suspiciously with Remus staring at her intensely.  
  
"Oh. My. God." They both said and fainted right before the two teens.  
  
"They certainly didn't take it well." Harry said with amusement.  
  
Sakura giggled. "You're right. I suppose it wouldn't be bad if we take a picture."  
  
"You're right. Wait! I'll get it."  
  
"Nah! Don't bother." She raised her hand and concentrated. After a minute, a camera appeared. [AN: She used the create card!!!]  
  
"Cool!" Harry said.  
  
"Yup! Very cool." She said and took a picture. "I think we should wake them up now."  
  
"They've been lying in there for five minutes. I'll go wake them." Harry said.  
  
"No! I would." She said and handed him the camera. Again she concentrated for a water to appear above Sirius and Remus and then dropped it making the two real wet. Harry immediately took a picture and then laughed.  
  
"What was that for?" Sirius and Remus asked and then glared at them. Their gazed immediately soften when they remembered the matters at hand.  
  
"Is it really you?" Remus asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah. It is I. How are you, godfather?" Sakura asked and hugged him then she let go.  
  
"You're wet!" she said and then made their clothes dry.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Clow Card."  
  
"Really?!" Sirius and Remus shouted.  
  
"Yup!" Then Sirius saw a bag of Zonko's in Sakura's hand.  
  
"What's that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"For pranks."  
  
Sirius and Remus immediately brightened up.  
  
"Pranks for Snape." Harry said and then grinned.  
  
"That would be a very good idea." Remus said.  
  
They started making a list on what pranks to play. Slytherin was made their initial target because Sakura kept on insisting that making Snape their first target wouldn't be a good idea.  
  
"He's our professor!" she kept on saying.  
  
So the three agreed. After the planning, Sirius asked which of the prank are they going to use during dinner. They just shrugged and then grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: There! Chapter 7 done. I have a prank in mind but if you're thinking of something, you might as well tell me. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks and don't forget to review! By the way, Syaoran's coming out next chapter! 


	8. Syaoran...

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Note: Hi! Remember the prank on Snape? I hope you would enjoy that. I'm really sorry that my update only came out now. It's just I was having problems in logging on. I'm really really sorry. I'll try to post the other half chapter next week.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Syaoran.  
  
Harry, Sakura, Remus and Sirius were about to go outside to eat dinner when Harry held them back.  
  
"Wait! I forgot to give Sirius's present." Harry said and then ran back to get the present. He handed it to Sirius.  
  
"What's this for?" Sirius asked curiously. Surely, there was no occasion that day.  
  
"Well, you know how much I love my godfather so when I saw that I immediately bought it. I know you would love that." Harry said hiding a grin.  
  
"You know, I kept on bugging him while we were walking back here but he doesn't want to tell me what that is!" Sakura said impatiently.  
  
"A bit impatient, I see." Remus said grinning.  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
"Go on. Open it now."  
  
"Thanks, Harry. You know I would always treasure all the gifts you've given me." He said hugging Harry and then proceeded in opening the gift. When he opened it, he saw a dog leash.  
  
"Harry! What a brilliant idea! Now, I can hold Sirius while in his dog form." Remus said cheerfully and then laughed together with the two children.  
  
"So, that's what you've been hiding from me." Sakura said and then giggled.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Yes, my dear godfather." Harry said innocently.  
  
"I'm going to get you for this!" Sirius said.  
  
Harry mocked him. "Oh come on. You just said earlier that you would treasure every gift that I give you." He said making the others except Sirius laughed again.  
  
"We better hurry up. We're going to be late for dinner." Sakura said as she managed to catch her breath.  
  
"Yup! She sure is right." Harry said.  
  
"Come on Sirius. Transform now and we could get Harry's gift to use." Remus said teasing Sirius.  
  
Sirius glared at them and then transformed while muttering something like I'm gonna get you for that.  
  
They walked towards the hall, Sirius and Remus in the front and Harry and Sakura at the back talking about their prank. When they arrived at the hall, almost everyone was there except for Snape. He arrived looking grumpy as before. The dinner immediately began after he sat down.  
  
While everyone was eating, Harry and Sakura were giving each other signs. Sakura raised her eyebrow and Harry nodded. Sakura focused on using the Time card to stop the time. After the time stopped, Harry brought out his wand.  
  
"Snape's gonna hate us because of this." Sakura mumbled while hiding a smile.  
  
"Well, he's a slimy git after all." Harry said.  
  
Harry cast some spell on Snape. It made his hair flash in neon pink while singing Rock 'n Roll [AN: I don't know if that's the title but it's the song used in Crossroads.]. While singing, the phrase I love Minnie [AN: Short for Mcgonagall!!!] will flash in his robes. And don't forget singing can't be entertaining without dancing!  
  
After casting the spells, they returned to their seats and Sakura called back the Time card. With the use of the Time card, everything will stop except those who holds great amount of power for example, Dumbledore. Dumbledore just sat there with his eyes twinkling watching the two kids made their prank for Snape. He didn't dare interfere them, after all, pranks is in their nature. [AN: Having Prongs, Padfoot and Moony related to you!!!]  
  
When the time resumed, their eyes turned to Professor Snape. Then his hair in neon pink and he began singing. He turned red in embarrassment and anger. His robes immediately flashed the phrases I love Minnie making McGonagall pale like a chalk. It didn't stop there. After he began singing, he began to float in midair and dance. When he finished singing and dancing, he sat again in his chair regaining his composure. All of them were laughing except Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. They could see that Professor Dumbledore was just hiding his laughter. He doesn't want Snape to be angry with him. McGonagall at the mean time was still pale from what she heard and saw. Remus was rolling with laugher and so is Sirius that is if it is possible for dogs. After a while.  
  
"POTTER!" He yelled still red from embarrassment. They never saw Snape that angry so they expected the children would back off in fright but the response they got was unexpected.  
  
"Potter who?!" The twins chimed in bringing the professor in the hall in to laughter once again.  
  
Snape angrily stormed out of the hall. When he was out of earshot, the laughter doubled. This dinner was certainly different from the others they had.  
  
The next day.  
  
"Harry! Sakura! That was great." Sirius congratulated the two.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be nastier that ever." Remus said merrily.  
  
"Thanks." The two said.  
  
They talked with each other but said goodbye when lunch came. Remus and Sirius must go for a job Dumbledore gave them. Sakura and Harry got bored so Sakura suggested to browse through all their books.  
  
"Maybe we can start studying, after all I need to catch up with the first four years." Sakura said.  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
"Not another Hermione." He mumbled.  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"Don't worry. I just need to know some things. After the prank on Snape, I know he will do anything just to get back on us." She said.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Okay. You win." He said.  
  
Through the rest of the week, they continued studying. To their surprise, it came to them real easy. They even had the time to read some books for sixth year. Through books, they tried dueling and fighting but being the cardcaptor Sakura was already good. I mean really good. Harry can't even win. On September 1, they decided that they'll just wait for Ron and Hermione there. They decided to spend their time reading in the library. While browsing, Harry saw an old book, worn and ragged. He was curious as to what its contents are. He opened it and saw information about wandless magic. Only few magical people are able to do wandless magic. It requires great amount of power and concentration. The six people known to be able to do wandless magic were Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Merlin, and Clow Reed. It is believed that their heirs are also able to do this type of magic.  
  
"This is cool!" Harry said.  
  
Sakura just sat there thinking. She remembered the incident from the Leaky Cauldron. The way she had fixed her things and came to Hogwarts only by thinking about it.  
  
"Sakura!!!" Harry yelled.  
  
"QUIET!" Madam Pince shouted.  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, I've been calling you for the past few minutes but you wouldn't respond. What were you thinking?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Well, a while ago, while I was at the Leaky Cauldron, I thought of my things packed and when I turned around I just saw my things were already packed. Then later, I tried to imagine myself in Hogwarts. I thought it might worked but if didn't, I just have to use my cards. To my surprise, it worked and that is how I got here in Hogwarts."  
  
"Wow! You're able to do wandless magic!" Harry said. "It would really be useful especially for pranks." He said with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
Sakura grinned.  
  
"I know. Why don't you try? After all we're twins. Maybe you can do the same." Sakura suggested.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to try." Harry said.  
  
He focused on the book he was previously holding. In his mind, he pictured it levitating in the air. To his amazement, the book began to float upwards.  
  
"Wow! Now we both know wandless magic." Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"This would be really cool. I think we need to tell Professor Dumbledore.."  
  
"BLACK!"  
  
They heard Snape shout. They immediately went to the direction as to where Sirius was forgetting about their previous plans on telling the headmaster about their newfound powers.  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry if you didn't find the prank funny. That's all I could think of! Don't forget to review, please. If you want me to email you the next time I update just tell me. This is only the half chapter. I'm almost finished with the other half. 


	9. Note

Author's Note:  
  
You guys! I'm having a problem. I'm really sorry but to tell you guys the truth, I can't finish all three of my stories simultaneously. So I'm going to ask you which story do you prefer to be finished first? I'm not really going to abandon the other two stories which will not be chosen but I won't be able to update them as fast as I update the one you chose. Just tell it to me in your reviews. Thanks a lot!  
  
  
  
Jeah 


	10. Continuation of Syaoran....

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Note: Hey! This is the other part! To those who didn't understand that title of Chapter 8, well it basically means the first appearance of Syaoran. His wasn't able to make his first appearance on the first half but you will meet him in here.  
  
Continuation of Chapter 8: Syaoran.  
  
When Harry and Sakura forgot to tell the headmaster about their discovery, they just decided not to. And besides, they think that it wouldn't be such a big deal. They spent most of their time reading and practicing magic. The result amazed Harry very much. He never knew he would be able to do magic that good even at potions.  
  
"I wonder what Snape will say about this." Harry said once.  
  
"I think he'll blow up. The only way he could humiliate you is through class. If ever you managed to answer all his questions, he would be very maaad." Sakura said emphasizing the word mad.  
  
Days quickly passed by as Sakura and Harry waited for the first day of school. In a matter of minutes, students aboard Hogwarts Express will be arriving. While they were waiting, a memory flashed into Harry's mind .  
  
While Harry was staying at the Weasleys during the summer that year.  
  
"Hi Ron!" Harry said.  
  
"Hi." Ron replied, a hint of sadness visible in his voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked thoroughly concerned.  
  
Ron sighed and sighed, "Mom decided to transfer."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean transfer?"  
  
"We're leaving before the term starts. Mom decided to live with Charlie in Romania. My studying will also be continued there." He said.  
  
"What?!? But why?"  
  
"I guess mom really missed Charlie so mom and dad decided to move."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
And that was the last time the two of time had the time to talk to each other.  
  
"I couldn't have survived that if I haven't met him. It' really good to have friends." Harry thought.  
  
"Professor! Harry's not on the train!" Two students came barging through the door almost trashing it in the process.  
  
"Calm down, you two. Why don't you go and check the Great Hall." Professor McGonagall said calmly.  
  
The two nodded their head and walked to the Great Hall.  
  
"That's strange." The girl said.  
  
"I know. Professor McGonagall sounded like she didn't even care when we said Harry was not on the train." The boy said.  
  
"Something is up." The girl said. "Maybe Harry is already here."  
  
"Maybe but I do hope so." The boy said. "I just wish that Death Eaters had gotten a hold of him."  
  
They both sighed and were shocked when they heard someone shout at them.  
  
"Hey! Why so sad?"  
  
'That voice!' Both of them thought. 'It's Harry!'  
  
"Harry!" the girl yelled and lunged forward to hug him.  
  
"Hiyya Harry! We've been worried. You didn't even write to us telling you'd be staying here." The boy said containing his amusement when he saw Harry blush at Hermione's antics.  
  
On the other hand, Sakura just giggled when she saw Harry and Hermione together. She already knows who Hermione was because of the dreams she had but the boy with her, she certainly didn't know him.  
  
'I wonder who he is.' A voice in Sakura's head said. 'He is hot!'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'Come on, I know you think he's hot.'  
  
'Argghhh! For goodness sake, I don't even know him!'  
  
While Sakura was having an inner battle, the boy was watching her curiously.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"I.Ii.I'm fine." Sakura stammered and blushed.  
  
Harry laughed receiving a glare from Sakura.  
  
"By the way, Sakura this is Syaoran and Hermione. Syaoran, Hermione, this is Sakura." He introduced.  
  
"Hi!" They said.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Sakura asked.  
  
Harry's mood from happiness immediately switched to those of a sad one.  
  
"He transferred to Romania last summer."  
  
"Oh!" Sakura said.  
  
"I know you're wondering who Syaoran is. You haven't seen him in your dreams, have you?" Harry asked.  
  
Sakura shook his head.  
  
Harry asked Syaoran if he could tell Sakura who he was.  
  
"Well, I'm Li Syaoran from the Li Clan in China. I just got transferred here last year. Fortunately, I met Harry, Hermione and Ron. It was really disappointing when Ron and his family decided to transfer."  
  
"Are you a new student?" Hermione asked. She had been who this girl was and what she's doing with Harry. She felt a tint of jealously for she had been having a crush on Harry for quite some time now.  
  
"Yepp! I'm in the fifth year just like you guys." She said happily noticing the jealousy behind the voice of Hermione.  
  
'Playing matchmaker would be fun.' Sakura thought.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the delay of this chapter! It's just that I have many things to be done especially schoolwork. Don't forget to review!!! 


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Note: I'm really sorry I wasn't able to upload it immediately. I know I told you guys that in about a week I will post it but certain problems occurred. My brother 'accidentally' deleted my new chapter. I tried to retrieve it but *grrrr* he really have to delete it permanently. So, I had to retype it. Compared to my old chapter, this is shorter. I'm really sorry for the long wait. I hope you'll still read my fic.  
  
Attention (especially to Dave Kenney, Kimmy, and sweetliliacblossom): Read my Author's Note at the end. It's important.  
  
Chapter 9: How cruel fate is.  
  
It was a very calm night. The stars were twinkling as brightly as it was. The wind  
  
was blowing as gently as it is. The trees were swaying as the wind passes by. But the  
  
calmness of the night was torn down. The stars twinkling beforehand became dull. The  
  
wind gently blowing became cold. And the trees swaying suddenly appeared to be  
  
frightening. Only because of a group of individuals. These individuals were merely  
  
considered humans for their deeds were very inhumane. With their masks and black cloak  
  
on together with their trademark called the Dark Mark, they were known as the Death  
  
Eaters. If someone coming from the wizarding world knew that he was going to attack  
  
that place, they would wonder what in the world would he want with the 'muggles' living  
  
in the house. If he wanted to torture or kill someone, why would he bother to go in such a  
  
very far place away from England? Would they want to avoid the so-called wrath of the  
  
ministry? Or merely to avoid Harry Potter? No one can know until the most feared Dark  
  
Lord himself finally set out the truth. Surely, he wouldn't attack such place if he didn't  
  
have a purpose. It was a very stupid thing to do but with the Dark Lord lurking around,  
  
nothing is stupid. Everything is carefully planned. Everything has a purpose. And  
  
everything is for the devastation of the person Voldemort himself feared, Harry Potter.  
  
As he evaluated the both of them, it would prove that Harry Potter and himself would be  
  
equal in the power they possess as of now. It certainly can change but he would be  
  
prepared. For now, he should do what he was supposed to do. Before, he was only  
  
preparing how to put to death his enemy but as the time passed, he realized another thing.  
  
He realized that there was another person he should be afraid of. A person stronger than  
  
the Boy-who-lived himself.  
  
"Wormtail!" Voldemort bellowed.  
  
Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew, came hurriedly to him not wanting to anger his impatient  
  
master. He immediately bowed to his knees. "Yes, master."  
  
"Are you certain that this is the place?" Voldemort asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I. I." Wormtail felt himself go weak. He really wasn't that sure. All he knew was  
  
that this was the place their spy was talking about.  
  
"Answer me!" He roared.  
  
Still Wormtail didn't reply. Voldemort glared at him.  
  
"For now, I shall let it pass. But I warn you, if this is not the place, then you shall  
  
receive your punishment."  
  
To be able to keep on eye on what was happening on every corner of the world, he  
  
assigned spies in each country. A week ago, one of his Death Eaters informed him that  
  
there was a strong magical force around his area. It's a wonder how he knew about that.  
  
Witches and wizards cannot detect aura or magical forces but because he asked someone  
  
for her help he succeeded. Not that the woman agreed willingly.  
  
  
  
Flashback (A week ago.)  
  
  
  
"Master, I dreamed that there is this woman in Japan who knows about the person we are  
  
looking for." Celeste said. She is one of the elite of Voldemort's Death Eater. Many  
  
diviners look up to her for her great skills in predicting certain things. But they didn't  
  
know that their idol is a member of the most hated group of witches and wizards for she  
  
is secretly working for Voldemort.  
  
"Really? Well done, Celeste. Another reason to commend you. It is a good thing that you  
  
are good at something," her lips quirked upward because of that remark, "unlike those,"  
  
Voldemort said glaring at Wormtail, "who aren't good at any." Wormtail flinched for he  
  
knew that he was the one their master was referring to. He has been given the task to look  
  
for the person that may be able to surpass their master but he had no such luck.  
  
"Forgive me, Master. But to make up for the failure that I've done, I will be one of those  
  
who shall drop by at Japan to visit this certain woman." Wormtail suggested fearing what  
  
his master might say.  
  
Voldemort raised his eyebrow wondering if this fool would be able to accomplish such  
  
task.  
  
"You have failed me many times. However, I will give you another chance. If ever you  
  
failed once more, I will make sure you receive a punishment that will make you  
  
remember not to fail me again." Voldemort said as he glared fiercely at his servant  
  
cowering at his gaze.  
  
"Yes, master." Wormtail replied.  
  
Wormtail and Celeste together with six more Death Eaters apparated to Japan. They  
  
arrived at an old looking temple. When they went inside, they found a lady wearing a  
  
kimono. She was busy sweeping the old place.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" She said in English. She noticed that this people were not  
  
Japanese. Another thing is that they have a weird type of clothing.  
  
  
  
The Lady's POV  
  
'I wonder who they are. If I'm not mistaken, they are wizards judging by their clothing  
  
but with their masks. I wonder who they are.' She thought. 'I better greet them in  
  
English. I know they wouldn't understand Japanese.'  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter. Another thing is that I'd like to comment on some reviews.  
  
To Fido the Pup Guard Dog: It's just that I really felt sad when you didn't believe me but I guess that reasonable. But next time, kindly say it in a nicer way. Still, thanks for reading my story.  
  
To Assistant Abby: Thanks for the idea but I still got something up my sleeves. But maybe I could try that too, who knows?  
  
To sweetliliacblossom: I really love your reviews! You really do encourage me, you know? In return, would you like a bit of information about what will happen on the next chapter? I have some ideas up my head so if you like, I'd email you with it.  
  
To wolfie: I agree with you! They really fit together like S + S! HP & HG forever but it doesn't stop me from making them pair with others. *grins evilly*  
  
To Someone (barhia@yahoo.com): Well, I really don't know where I'll put Tomoyo into play, but I will.  
  
To Kimmy (kjle58@hotmail.com): Oh my god!!! I really appreciate your review on the Child of the Stars. I don't know if I'll still continue it since no one reviewed. I know you reviewed but you did it unwillingly. To thank you, would you like a bit of information about what will happen on the next chapter? I have some ideas up my head so if you like, I'd email you with it.  
  
To kris~killua (kris_tickles05@eudoramail.com): Thanks for the email! I really like it when someone emails me.  
  
To Dave Kenney (djkenney@sympatico.ca): Thanks for understanding! I really appreciate it. And because you were so kind to me, would you like a bit of information about what will happen on the next chapter? I have some ideas up my head so if you like, I'd email you with it.  
  
Well, that's all. Thanks for reading my story! If ever someone reviews just like some of these guys reviewed, I might send you bits of the next chapter. 


End file.
